Prince ash's love pentagon 1
by ng jun cheng
Summary: Prince ash is the only son, before he take over his father's throne, he have to be marry a princess first. So Prince ash have to make a decision on which princess he want to marry: would it be sara from johto, salvia from hoenn, cynthia from sinnoh, solidad from unova, or serena from kalos. Nobody knows who will Ash choose
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Love Story: Prince Ash's love pentagon

Characters:

Prince ash: main character, prince of kanto

queen delia: prince ash's mother, queen of kanto

Princess ashley: prince ash's sister, princess of kanto

Brock: the colonel of the guards

wally: the castle imperial chef

Gary: the Prince ash's servant

Misty: The princess ashley's servant

Tracy: The General of the Groun troops

Dawn: 1 of princess ashley's bodyguard

May: 1 of princess ashley's bodyguard

Iris: The captain of the palace's bodyguard.

Chapter 1

Ash is a 19 years old prince living in pallet town's castle

1 year after his father King silver passed away

Ash is expected to get married and take over his father's throne

-pallet town castle, throne room-

Delia: Ash, dear?

Ash: yes, mum?

Delia: since after you father passed away, you will have to get married in order to take over your father's throne, so i arranged for blind date with princesses across the land and you will have to choose one to be your bride

Ash: awww...do i really have to

Delia: Yes, you do, now next week the princesses are reaching here, you will be spending a day in town with 1 of the princesses, if you refuse, you will be the prince with no authority at all, do i make myself clear?

Ash: fine, i'll do it

delia: good!

Ash: gary

Gary: yes, your highness

Ash: did my mum tell you how many princess do i have to meet

Gary: she did, there is 6 princesses you will have to meet

Ash: what?

Gary: That what's i heard from the queen

Ash: what have i got myself into

Gary: your highness, you know what the queen will do if you refuse, right

Ash: point taken, fine. So can you tell me which Princess is first to be here

gary: The first is princess sara from the mirage kingdom.

Ash: mirage kingdom? Isn't that the country Where all the prince will compete against each other and see who captured a togepi first

Gary: yes, and who captured a togepi first will be the next king

Ash: Thanks

Prince ash was getting nervous since he will have to choose 1 of them to marry before he take over his father's throne

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Character

Princess Sara: princess from the mirage kingdom, in johto

Chapter 2

1 week later

-8am, Prince ash's bedroom-

Ash: morning mew and meloetta, did you 2 sleep well

Mew: Mew, mew, meww(i did have a good dream)

Meloetta: meloe, etta, lamelo, meta.(me too)

Ash: that's good

Ash went to wash up in his bedroom's toilet, then he head towards the dining room

Ash: morning, mum

delia: good morning, sweetheart, princess sara will be arriving in another 2 to 3 hours. Make sure to treat her nicely as i have told you.

Ash: yes mum, you reminded me for 1000 times since last week, i got it down already, no need to worry

Delia: you seems to have caught your younger sister's bad side

Ashley: i resent that

Ash: Morning, little sis, how was your day?

Ashley: it was supposed to be good, until the good points of my personailty is regarded as a bad point

Delia: you know that some humor in the morning wouldn't hurt, right

Ashley(Not Amused): Very funny, mum

Ash let out a chuckle

Ashley: what is so funny, brother?

Ash: i have to admit that mum is right, a little humor in the morning won't hurt, am i right, mew and meloetta?

They both nodded with a smile on their face

just then Iris walked in

Iris: Queen delia, i have brought you princess sara

Delia: Thanks iris, you may leave

Iris: Yes Ma'am

Iris went out

Sara: greetings Queen delia

Delia: hello to you too, princess sara.

Delia: Ash, would you bring princess sara for a walk and chat around town

Ash: Ok, mum. we'll be leaving.

Ash: shall we go, my lady

Sara: sure, my prince

Ash held her hands and walked with her around town

Ash: so is there anywhere you would like to go first

Sara: well, to tell you the truth, i didn't eat anything since this morning, so is there anywhere you would recommend me to, since it's the first time i set foot in kanto

Ash: What type of food do you prefer best? Since pallet town is well known for it's good food and restaurant that runs until the wee hours

Sara: i am not a picky eater, but since i have a weak stomach, i would prefer a something light and not too spicy

ash: i know where to go then

they reached a restaurant

Sara: wow, what is this place

Ash: welcome to pallet finest, the one of the best restaurant in town

Sara: Pallet finest, that's it name

Ash: yup, it was ran by Wanda. Her younger brother wally is my palace's imperial chef

Sara: Oh, so you mean that the standard of the food here is as good as your imperial delights?

Ash: that's right. Since wally's cooking skills had been taught by wanda here.

Wanda: Good morning, your highness. may i know who is this

Ash: good morning to you too. Wanda, this is sara, princess of the mirage kingdom from johto. My mum brought her here to fix us up for a blind date

Wanda: ok, so what would the both of your like

Ash and sara look at the menu

Ash: Hmmm, ok, can you get her a fruit porridge and a cup of camomile tea

Sara: Wait, why are you ordering it for me?

Ash: because it was the right thing to do. you told me just now that you have a weak stomach, didn't you

sara nodded

Ash: i tried the fruit porridge, even my meloetta who have a weak stomach like you agreed about this dish.

Sara: ok

Ash: and also the camomile tea is a very good tea for someone with weak stomach. the camomile herb is a rare herb which can only be found in kanto

Sara: ok, thanks

Ash: as for me, i will take the usual i have

wanda: Ok. For until next sunday, the food here is on the house for you and all the princess that came here for a blind date with you.

Ash: thanks wanda, you are the best

Soon the food is served

Sara's food is a bowl of porridge served with fresh fruits such as banana, mango, peach and orange

Ash's food is a plate of western delight, the restaurant's speciality

the plate contains: sausage patty, scrambled egg, 2 pieces of pancakes, turkey bacon, baked beans, tofu and onion rings

Sara's drink is a cup of camomile tea, with some sugar cube and milk beside the cup

Ash's drink is a glass of iced tea, with a cup of sugar syrup beside the cup

Sara: wow, it look like quite a spread.

Ash: if you like, i will share half of mine with you

Sara: ok, thanks.

Ash gave half of each item to sara

Sara: thanks, ash.  
>you weren't kidding that the food is on par to imperial delights<p>

Ash: just like i told you

After walking around a few shop and stop by a few arcade

Sara: Thanks for such a happy day, ash

Ash: my pleasure, it's getting late, i already arranged for a room back at the castle. Let's go

They went back to the castle

Delia: Well, you 2 are back.

Ashley: How is it, princess

Sara: it's been fun, but right now i am feeling tired, so i will just take a rest in the guest room

Delia: see you tomorrow

Ash: i will take my leave too, i am tired too, see you in the morning, mum, sis

Delia: good night, son

Ashley: good night, brother

Ash: Gary, who is the next princess that is comming for a blind date with me

Gary: the next would be princess salvia, from hoenn. I heard that hoenn is a nasty place to live

Ash: hmm, i wonder why

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Characters:

Princess salvia, princess of the hoenn region, age: 20

Part 3

-pallet town castle, prince ash's bedroom, 8am-

Ash: good morning, mew, meloetta

Both: good morning, ash

Ash: well, time to wake up and wait for princess salvia from hoenn. I wonder why gary said that hoenn is a very horrible place to live in

Mew: It's because of the 2 legendary pokemon of hoenn

Ash: which 2?

Mew: groudon and kyogre

Ash: groudon is the pokemon that is nicknamed the lord of the ground because it raise the land, while kyogre is nicknamed the lord of the sea because it can control the sea as how he want anytime, correct?

Mew: yup, because of team magma and team aqua, they use groudon and kyogre to fight each other, so because of it, the weather is always going haywire almost everyday, that's why

Ash: ok, let's go meet the princess right now

Both: after you, master

Ash: no need for titles, remember

Both: ok, ash

-castle throne room, 9am-

Delia: morning, son

Ashley: good morning, big brother

ash: morning, mum, ashley

Iris: Queen delia, princess salvia is here

Delia: good job, you are dismissed

Iris: yes, ma'am

Salvia: Greetings, queen delia

Delia: good morning, princess salvia, ready to spend the day with ash

Salvia: yes, queen delia

Delia: don't worry about being late, i already arranged for a room for you

Salvia: thank you, queen delia

Ash: shall we go, my dear lady

Salvia: let's go

Ash: see you guys later

-pallet town, town square, 10am-

Ash: so salvia, where do you want to go first?

Salvia: i like for something to eat first

Ash: so where do you like to eat, i will show you the map to the best restaurant in town

salvia: super everything to go?

Ash: what, the most expansive fast food restaurant in town

Salvia: What do you mean

Ash: you never heard of this restaurant before

Salvia: never

Ash: the restaurant is the most expansive because of the food ingredients, the restaurant is a 5 star gourmet fast food restaurant with a outlet in every region except hoenn, no wonder you don't know. Because from the floor tiles, the funitures, the kitchen equipment is the best of the best, so that's why the food is expansive, even the chef have to go through 2 months training before he is deployed to a outlet

Salvia: so, is it ok if we go there and try 1 of the item and see

Ash: ok, fine. anything for you

Salvia: thanks

(time skip 5 hours later)

-shopping mall, 3pm-

Ash: you still want some more of these clothes

Salvia: please, all this brands is not available in hoenn at all!

Ash: fine.

(time skip 4 hours later)

-pallet town castle, throne room, 7pm-

Delia: welcome back, you 2. you 2 are just in time for dinner

Ash: thanks, mum

Salvia: thanks, queen delia

-after dinner, 8pm-

Ash: well, i am going back to bed, see you guys tomorrow

All: good night

Ash: Gary, come here for a moment please

Gary: yes, your highness

Ash: do you have detail about the next princess that is coming over to spend the day with me tomorrow

Gary: yes, i have

Ash: who is she

Gary: her name is cynthia, the princess of the sinnoh, she is about the same age as you, so you should have a lot to talk about, her home region is guarded by giratina, the pokemon that is nicknamed the dragon of death

Ash: sounds scary

Gary: the princess is quite kind hearted

Ash: how do you know that

Gary: did you forget about that dawn, 1 of princess ashley's bodyguard is from sinnoh, she have been childhood friends with each other until dawn's families moved here to kanto

Ash: yeah, i kinda forgotten

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-pallet town castle, prince ash's bedroom, 8am-

Ash: Oh yeah, that was a good nap.

Gary: your highness

Ash: yes, gary?

Gary: queen delia request you to go to the throne room right now, princess cynthia is waiting for you already

Ash: she is here already?

Gary: yes, sir

Ash: i'll be there in 10 minutes

-10 minutes later, castle throne room-

Ash: morning mum, ashley, princess cynthia

Delia: good morning son

Ashley: morning, big brother

Cynthia: Morning, prince ash

Delia: So, i wonder why are you here so early

Cynthia: well, i wanted to see the well known prince myself, since i heard that he is quite a pokemon trainer and a strong

aura user, i can't resist meeting him myself

Ash: Wow, seems to me that you are quite a pokemon fan yourself

Cynthia: i always battle my palace guard to improve my pokemon's ability and their stats to protect me

Delia: since i can see that you are quite a fan to my dear, so ash dear, would you bring cynthia around town and comes back

in time for dinner

Ash: of course, let's go, my fair princess cynthia

Cynthia: ok, my hamsome prince

-pallet town squre, 10am

Ash heard cynthia stomach growling

Ash sweatdrop

Ash: Let me guess, you didn't eat anything, did you

Cynthia: nope

Ash: why don't we go somewhere to eat something first, then we can spend the whole afternoon shopping or head over to the

tournement hall where we will be able to battle

Cynthia: i want to do both, since in kanto there is so many shop outlet not found in sinnoh

Ash: let's go

(time skip 3 hours later)

-tournement hall, 1.30pm-

Ash: how about we have 3 on 3

Cynthia: okay, uxie, battle dance

Ash: Mew, i choose you

Battle mode

Mew use shadow ball

It's super effective

Uxie use confusion

It's not very effective

Mew is confused

Mew is confused

Mew use shadow ball

It's super effective

Uxie fainted

Go, mesprit

Mew, return

Go, mewtwo

Mewtwo use thunderbolt

mesprit use sludge bomb

Mewtwo use shadow ball

mesprit fainted

Go azelf

Metwo return,

Go darkrai

darkrai use dark void

It's super effective

azelf is asleep

azelf is sound asleep

Darkrai use dark pulse

It's super effective

Battle mode end

-tournement hall, 4pm

Ash: well, it look likes i won

Cynthia: wow, i never thought that legendary pokemon will obey you at all

Ash: since i raised them when they were still eggs

Cynthia: no wonder

Ash: it's almost time for dinner, there is still 2 hours left, why don't i buy you some more clothes

Cynthia: thanks, ash

Ash: no problem

(time skip, 2 hours later)

-pallet town, castle dining room, 6pm-

Ash: that was a good meal, thanks wally

wally: it's no big deal

Ash: i am beat, i like to rest in my room now, why don't i walk you to your room, cynthia

cynthia: thanks, ash

- prince ash's bedroom-

Ash: Gary, who is the next girl i need to spend the day with

Gary: The next girl you will have to spend a day with princess solidad from unova

Ash: unova, huh. meloetta is from unova, isn't it

Ash: meloetta

Meloetta: yes, ash

Ash: Do you know who is princess solidad

Meloetta: she is the queen's adopted daughter, since her birth mother is the queen's older sister, so because of that,

solidad is quite shy around boys

ash: this might be a problem

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: A lot of readers said that Solidad should not be Shy towards Ash, So ok

-Pallet town, Ash's bed room, 8am-

Ash: Morning guys

Ashley: Morning

Delia: Morning son, Ready to spend your day with Solidad

Iris: Queen delia, Princess solidad is here

Delia: Thanks

Solidad: Good day to you Queen delia

Delia: Good day to you too, Princess solidad

Ash: Hi, I am prince ash, and i will be your tour guide around the town

Solidad: thanks, My fair prince

-in town, 10am-

ash: So, where do you want to go first

Solidad: I like to get something to eat first

Ash: Let's go then

-timeskip, 11.30am-

ash brought solidad towards the shops and bought a lot of clothes for her

-timeskip, 6pm-

Ash: it's getting late, let's go back to the castle for dinner and then after dinner i will be arranging a room for you until i chosen a princess

Solidad: Thanks, Ash

-After dinner, Ash's bedroom, 9.30pm-

Ash: Gary

Gary: Yes, Your highness

Ash: Who is the next girl that i need to spend a day with

Gary: the girl is the last girl, Serena from Kalos

End of chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meeting with princess Serena

Characters:

Princess Serena: Prince Ash's childhood playmate

Chapter start

Location: Prince Ash's bedroom

Ash woke up

Ash: That was a good nap

Gary: Your highness, are you awake

Ash: Yes, gary

Gary: Queen Delia was waiting for you, Both Princess is about to arrive

Ash: Okay, i got it

Location change: Throne room

Ash: Morning mum, sis

Ashley: Morning

Delia: Be prepared, Princess Serena is about to be here

Ash: Meeting my Childhood Friend again

Iris came in

Iris: Queen Delia, Princess Serena is here

Delia: Very well, send her in and you are dismissed

Iris went out

Serena came in

Serena: Greetings, Queen Delia

Delia: Hi to you too, Serena. How long have we not met

Serena: 15 Years, Queen Delia

Delia: very well. Ash dear, Ready to spend the day with Serena

Ash: Yes, mum. Well then Princess, shall we be on our way.

Serena: Sure

6 hours later

Location: Pallet town center

Serena: that was fun

Ash: Yup, It's late already

Serena: Yeah, it is

Ash: Shall we make our way back to the castle, i already arranged for a room for you

Serena: Thanks

Location change: Castle dining room

Ash: That was a good meal as always, Thanks wally

Serena: Yeah, thanks

Ash: It's late. I will show you your room. Follow me

Serena: Okay

At Serena's room

Ash: Well, see you tomorrow

Serena: Yeah, see you

Serena gave Ash a good night kiss

Ash: Yup

Location change

Ash: So, this few days was quite eventful.

Gary: Your highness, There's something i need to tell you

Ash: What is it, gary

Gary: As a eldest prince, you can marry up to two princess. The queen ask me to tell you only after you met all 5 princess

Ash: So, since i am the only prince, i can have two princess. Is that what you wanted to tell me?

Gary: The queen asked me to tell you so you can be surprised.

Ash: Mum. Sometimes, i don't know what is she thinking

End of chapter 6

Poll time:

So, Prince Ash can marry 2 Princess, I will let readers decide on which 2 is going to be Prince Ash's wife

1) Princess Sara

2) Princess Salvia (AKA Dawn's lookalike)

3) Princess Cynthia

4) Princess Solidad

5) Princess Serena

The poll will end on 17/08/2014

The last chapter, chapter 7 will be published on the next day

Ja ne 


	7. Chapter 7: Poll result

Poll results

After i counted the votes i received from various readers, the result had been finalised

Princess Sara: 25 votes

Princess Salvia: 25 votes

Princess Cynthia: 50 Votes

Princess Solidad: 25 votes

Princess Serena: 49 votes

And we have Two winners.

Won by a landslide of 25 votes, in First place We have Princess Cynthia From Sinnoh,

And the second place winner, lost only 1 vote to Princess Cynthia is Princess Serena

The next Story Chapter will be concluded by 12.30AM.

Ja ne 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The marriage and taking over of the throne.

Location: Pallet town castle, prince Ash's bedroom 10 a.m

On day 8, after spending a day with all the princesses

Ash: Okay, i am up.

Gary: Your highness, Queen Delia request that you come to the throne room right away, the princesses are all waiting for you.

Ash: Okay, i got it.

Location change: Pallet town castle, Throne room

Ash: Morning, mum

Delia: Ash, you do know what day it is today, don't you

Ash: Of course, the day i choose 2 princesses as my wives.

Delia: Okay then, i take it you already chosen the 2 princesses.

Ash: Yup.

Gary: Queen Delia, the name of Prince Ash's choice of princesses is on this namelist.

Gary handed the namelist to Queen Delia.

Delia: Okay, so i will now announce the name of the 2 Princesses that is chosen.

Delia: Princess Cynthia.

Cynthia stood out

Delia: Princess Serena.

Serena Stood out and bow.

Delia: The marriage is next week. All other princesses is invited to attend

All other princesses bow and went back

Cynthia: Prince Ash, just curious, why did you choose me instead of other princesses

Ash: because we have 2 things in common, We both like to battle with your Pokemon, We both like to eat a lot. For Serena, it's a bit more simple. Because when we were young, we made a promise to each other that if the both of us is in love with other, we will get married to each other. i kept my promise

Time skip- wedding day

Father Arceus: Do you, prince Ash take Both Princess Cynthia and Princess Serena as your lawful wedded wives, in sickness until death do you part

Ash: I do

Father Arceus: Do you two, Princess Cynthia and Princess Serena take Prince Ash as your lawful wedded husband, in sickness until death do you part

Both: i do

Father Arceus: i now pronounce you Husband and wives

The next day

Delia: Ash, dear. kneel before me

Ash kneeled in front of Delia who is sitting on the Throne

Delia: Now you are officially Kanto's 5th generation king

Delia place the crown on Ash's head and then turn to Cynthia and Serena

Delia: Now, Lady Cynthia and Lady Serena, as the king's wives, you must try to get at least a baby boy for King Ash to pass the throne to, the one who is successfully able to bear the king a boy will be the next queen

Both nodded

And so, Prince Ash is now king Ash

6 months later, Both Lady Cynthia and Lady Serena was feeling sick

King Ash: Medic, how are they?

Medic: Congratulations, your majesty. Both Lady Cynthia and Lady Serena is Pregnant

King Ash: Really?

Medic: Yup, Lady Serena is carrying a baby, but Lady Cynthia is carrying Twins

King Ash: Any way to find out the gender of the babies

Medic: The nurses are checking it right now

Nurses: Medic. Here.

Medic: King Ash, Lady Serena is carrying a boy, Lady Cynthia is carrying a boy and a girl

King Ash: oh wow.

5 months later, maternal ward

Dr: Here, they just gave birth

King Ash: are they are all healthy

Dr: yup

Delia: So, have you decided the names yet

King Ash: yup. Sato for the elderest son, Cilan for the second son, hikari for my daughter.

The end 


	9. Chapter 9: New story vote

Pokemon story Poll request.

I am starting a pokemon story about Ash and he is able to charm the girls i listed down. The title of my new story will be Ash's best harem.

Here is the list of girls i decided that will be pregnant. I would like you to PM Me on the girls you choose. You can choose up to 20 girls at a time

1.) Misty

2.) Daisy

3.) Violet

4.) Lily

5.) Erika

6.) Sabrina

7.) Janine

8.) Whitney

9.) Sakura

10.) Jasmine

11.) Bianca(Johto)

12.) Clair

13.) May

14.) Vivian(hoenn)

15.) Roxanne

16.) Princess Sara

17.) Flannery

18.) Winona

19.) Lisa(Mossdeep city gym leader, older sister of tate)

20.) Phobe

21.) Glacia

22.) Lady Ilene

23.) Lilian(Kanto)

24.) Solidad

25.) Greta

26.) Solana

27.) Lucy

28.) Anabel

29.) Dawn

30.) Zoey

31.) Marian(Sinnoh)

32.) Gardenia

33.) Cynthia

34.) Maylene

35.) Princess Salvia

36.) Candice

37.) Iris

38.) Bianca(Unova)

39.) Elesa

40.) Skyla

41.) Roxie

42.) Serena

43.) Diantha

44.) Caitlin

45.) Alexa(Kalos), Viola's older sister

46.) Viola

47.) Korrina

48.) Valerie

This is the list of the girls i choose. Readers, Please PM Me on the people you vote, you choose 20 girls, then you submit it through PM 


End file.
